Long Lost Twin Penguins
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Cody realizes that he has a long lost twin brother. This fanfic will be the coolest Surf's Up fanfic ever! Enjoy!
1. Gizmo's Introduction

Long-Lost Twin Penguins

By: Terrell James

Summary: This fanfic for "Surf's Up" is full of humor, angst and a little drama. Cody Maverick meets his long-lost twin brother from Los Angeles, Austin "Gizmo" Maverick. This is so-far the new fanfic for the new year. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Gizmo's Introduction

One sunny afternoon, Austin "Gizmo" Maverick, a 12-year old adolescent rockhopper penguin, originally from Shiverpool, Antarctica, hails from Los Angeles for 4 years, heads to the park for a little skateboarding. Gizmo arrives and sees his friends and goes airborne.

"Dude, you're late." said one kangaroo.

Gizmo exhales and says, "Sorry, guys. Couldn't find my pads. It took me 15 minutes to search for my helmet, elbow pads, kneepads and stuff."

"Chillax. Let's get ready to shred." exclaimed one hippo.

"All righty." said Gizmo.

Gizmo and his friends went skateboarding in the pipeline and skated the entire park for an hour and Gizmo made its sickest moves and made higher air and landed on his feet. All the animals were high-fiving and cheering for Gizmo.

"Dude that was straight-up, wicked awesome!" exclaimed the koala.

"Thanks, Frankie." said Gizmo.

Later, Gizmo and his friends walked to the beach and see a few penguin surfers surf the waves.

"I wonder what it will be like to be one of those." Gizmo said.

One hippo said, "That would be extremely cool, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, Mickey. That would be because I'm trying to be one."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." said Mickey.

"Look, guys. I gotta get home. See you tomorrow?" said Gizmo.

"All right. See ya." said one kangaroo.

"Later, Sid, Eric, Frankie, Jim." said Gizmo, as he walks home.

When Gizmo went home, he went into his room and started to look at the ceiling, wondering what it will be like if he found his big brother again. He stayed in his room for 45 minutes until his adopted family for 4 years came back home. Gizmo came downstairs and greets them.

"Hey, guys." called out Gizmo.

"Hi, Gizmo. Didn't know you were home." said one penguin.

"I got back for almost an hour or so, Tasha." Gizmo said.

"Dinner will ready in a few, so wash up." said Tasha.

Gizmo got ready and later on, the clan got together for dinner and some of his adoptive siblings were socializing. Gizmo seemed a little shy and quiet and tried to socialize.

"Hey, Giz." said one kid.

"Yeah, Megan?" said Gizmo.

"What do you think about this drawing?" asked Megan.

Gizmo looked at it and said, "It's all right."

Megan scoffs and said, "You always say it's all right."

"Don't I always?" asked Gizmo.

After dinner, Gizmo received a letter from Pen Gu Island and the letter reads: _Dear Austin Maverick, We would like for you to move to Pen Gu Island and start a new life. We have sun, sand and surf and very much everything you could possibly think of. We hope to hear from you soon. Move in by Friday. You might feel like family here in Pen Gu. Signed, Mike Abromowitz._

Gizmo decided to take a risk by moving to Pen Gu to start a new life, so he decides to head off to Pen Gu Island. Tasha and the rest of the clan were excited about it.

"You're going to move to Pen Gu Island?" asked Megan.

"That's what the letter says." said Gizmo.

"You've been here for 4 years and someone's going to adopt you." said one teen penguin.

Gizmo scoffs and said, "You say that like it's a bad thing, A.J."

"It's just, that I've never seen anyone adopted before." said A.J., with a worry.

"You know, you're my family always, right?" asked Gizmo.

"Yeah, I guess. When are you going?" asked Tasha.

"Friday." replied Gizmo.

"We were waiting for someone to adopt you and it feels like the wait is over." said Tasha.

"I've been here for 4 years, waiting to come back to my home and I can finally come to a new one. You know what they say, 'when one door closes, another one opens.'" said Gizmo.

Tasha chuckles and begins to hug Gizmo along with the rest of the clan. 2 days later, Gizmo said goodbye to his Los Angeles friends and adopted family when the whale came.

"Well, this is it." said Gizmo.

"You won't forget about us, won't you?" asked Sid.

"We're friends for life, dude. Count on it." replied Gizmo.

Gizmo and the rest of his friends gave daps and got a group hug from his friends and family. Gizmo went to the whale and heads off to Pen Gu Island for a new life and a new adventure.


	2. Arrival to Pen Gu Island

Chapter 2: Arrival to Pen Gu Island

A few hours later, Gizmo arrived to Pen Gu and has been welcomed by Pen Gu natives and residents there and Gizmo sees Mike Abromowitz and greets him.

"Hello." greets Mike. "You must be Austin Maverick."

"And you must be Mike Abromowitz, right?" asks Gizmo. "My stage name and family nickname is Gizmo."

"Okay. Well, just make yourself at home and later on, we'll show you around." said Mike.

"Okay, then. Later." Gizmo said.

Gizmo then heads off to look around Pen Gu Island where he saw millions of penguins vacationing and living there. 'This is an awesome place to live.' Gizmo thought to himself. Later, he meets Lani Aliikai and greets him.

"Hello, there." said Gizmo.

"You must be Austin, right?" asked Lani.

"That's me, but most of my family and friends call me 'Gizmo'" explained Gizmo.

"Oh, love that name. My name's Lani. You're going to love Pen Gu Island. It's a beautiful place to live. We always bring in penguins ages 12-22 to be a new resident of Pen Gu to be surfers, or just want to live there." explains Lani.

"Nice. So, what's with the squid?" asks Gizmo.

"This squid is how I hold on penguins that drown. By the way, I'm a lifeguard." said Lani.

"That's nice. You're not like most girls, are you?" asks Gizmo. "No offense."

"You know what? It's okay to say that. I'm not offended at all." said Lani.

"Okay, then." replies Gizmo, then looks at the water and sees a little penguin's head in the water. "Hey, is someone in the water?"

Lani turns around and becomes a little aggravated. "Oh, Arnold! Not again!"

"You know this little kid?" asks Gizmo.

Lani sighs and says, "Yes. He always does that to get my attention. I think he's trying to impress me."

Gizmo stares and said, "O-kay, then. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"There's a party we're throwing later this evening to welcome our newcomers, so we can meet again." said Lani.

"All right. See you tonight." said Gizmo.

"Nice meeting you." said Lani.

"You, too." replies Gizmo.

Gizmo wanders around the beach and began to surf for 40 minutes, just to get noticed and all of the other animals noticed Gizmo surfing up the waves in a new twist. Everybody was impressed by Gizmo's surfing signature moves.

"Outstanding moves mate!" exclaims one penguin.

"Thanks, dude." said Gizmo.

"That was _fantastico!" _ said another penguin.

"Thank you very much." said Gizmo.

"It is an honor to see this move you do." said another penguin, as he gives him a bow.

"Thank you." said Gizmo. "So who are you guys?"

"My name is Rory Nubbins. Nice to meet you." said Rory.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gizmo." introduces Gizmo.

"I'm Renato Mendes." greets Renato.

"Nice to meet you. And you are…?" asks Gizmo.

"I'm Takeyushi Koyamata." greets Takeyushi.

"Nice to meet you. So where are you guys from?" asked Gizmo.

"I'm from Bells Beach, Australia." said Rory.

"I'm from Bahia, Brazil." said Renato.

"I'm from Kugeyuma, Japan." said Takeyushi.

"Where are you from, mate?" asked Rory.

"I'm originally from Shiverpool, Antarctica, but I used to live in Los Angeles, California for 4 years. I think I'm going to like living in Pen Gu." said Gizmo.

"That's just the beginning." said Rory.

Later on this afternoon, he meets Mike and began to approach him.

"So, the party's going to begin in 5 minutes. Are you coming?" asks Mike.

"Of course. I live to party." said Gizmo.

"We just got started and everyone's here." said Mike.

"All right. On my way." said Gizmo.


	3. Brother Reunion

Chapter 3: Brother Reunion

When Gizmo arrived to the party, Gizmo received a little shyness in front of him and began to worry a little. Gizmo sees Lani and comes right up to approach her.

"Hey, Lani." greets Gizmo.

"Hey. We meet again." said Lani.

"So, this is it?" asks Gizmo.

"Yeah. This is where we welcome some new residents from all across the world and began to live in Pen Gu." explains Lani.

"Nice. I guess they all socialize a little bit, right?" asks Gizmo.

"We all socialize. We may be different, but we're like family all the time." said Lani.

"Cool. I need to get to know Pen Gu a little more, just until I'm used to it." said Gizmo.

"All righty. If you get a chance, ask anyone." Lani said.

"Okay. Later." said Gizmo.

Gizmo looks around and sees everyone talking and socializing and he accidentally runs into Chicken Joe.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." said Gizmo.

"It's okay." said Joe. "No worries, man."

"My name is Austin Maverick, but you can call me "Gizmo." I'm from Los Angeles." said Gizmo.

Joe looks confused and Gizmo said, "You know, L.A.; California."

"Oh, California! Okay, now I get you." said Joe.

Gizmo chuckles and said, "You from L.A., too?"

"No, I'm not from L.A." Joe said.

"Oh, well, where are you from?" asked Gizmo.

Joe replies, "I'm from Lake Michigan. My hometown's kind of far from here, but that's where I surf. I spent most of my life surfing, making pictures and everything else. I've been surfing for at least, 10 1/2 years, possibly."

"Nice. I've been surfing for 8 years, from Shiverpool and Los Angeles. Almost half of my childhood involves around surfing, skateboarding, basketball, and volleyball. I'm just your basic athletic adolescent." explained Gizmo.

Joe chuckles and says, "Sweet, man. So, I'm guessing you're the new resident to Pen Gu Island, right?"

"I hope so. I always wanted to live in a place that has sand, surf and sun, 24 hours a day, all the time." Gizmo said.

"So do I, but you get to come home for the holidays, so that helps a little." replied Joe.

Joe hears someone calling him and quickly turned to Gizmo and said, "Dude, I gotta go, but maybe we can meet again, okay?"

"Okay. See you round." said Gizmo.

"Later, dude!" said Joe.

Gizmo walked off for a little snowcone and meets up with Cody Maverick, who looks like Gizmo, but different. What Gizmo and Cody didn't know, they're twins; fraternal twins. Gizmo and Cody stared at each other and began to move around, thinking it's like looking at a mirror and Cody fainted and everyone thought he collapsed and Lani woke him up and Gizmo stared at Cody when he woke up and began to freak out.

"Who are you?" Cody asked frightfully.

Gizmo took a deep breath and said, "I'm your twin brother."

Everyone gasped and murmured when they found out. Cody said, "You're not my little brother."

Gizmo took out a DNA test result paper, gave it to Cody, reads it and then took another shock and fainted again. Gizmo immediately said, "Well, I think he took it well." 5 minutes later, Cody woke up and Big Z/Geek came and saw a shocked Cody, trembling.

"Cody, what's up with you?" Z asked.

"I need to breathe." Cody said nervously, then took a deep breath and felt calm and then said, "I got a little brother and he's a twin."

"You never said you had a little brother." said Z.

"Well, I do." said Cody, when he sees Gizmo passing through when Gizmo says, "Hey, if you're done being shocked, maybe I can explain later on, okay. It's a shocker being a long-lost brother, isn't it? Well, chillax, man. See ya."

Z immediately looks at Gizmo and Cody and then says, "Now I believe it. Look, I'm about to welcome the newcomers from across the nation, so feel free to watch."

Cody then walks to find a seat and he sees Chicken Joe sitting across the fourth row near Rory and Lani.

"Hi, Joe." greets Cody.

Joe immediately glared at Cody and said, "Hey, dude. What's up, man?"

"Not a lot. Just taking a little breather, you know?" said Cody.

"I heard you fainted and got a long-lost brother. Didn't know you had one." Joe said.

"Yeah. Me neither." Cody chuckles.

Z immediately came across the stage with Mike Abromowitz and calls up the names to welcome new residents to Pen Gu Island. And when Z called Gizmo's name, Cody and Joe and the rest looked at Gizmo, surprised.

"Dude. That little kid looks like you." Joe said.

"You know that little kid I mentioned earlier?" asked Cody.

Then, Joe looked at Gizmo and Cody and said, "You were serious."

10 minutes later, Z closed the ceremony by welcoming them to Pen Gu Island. "And it gives me great pleasure to welcome all the new natives to Pen Gu Island. Thanks for coming and good night."


	4. Catching Up

Chapter 4: Catching Up

When Gizmo came towards Cody, he suddenly began to realize he's his twin brother and accepts it.

"I know you're shocked, but it's true. I've been away from Shiverpool for 4 years, thinking about you and what we should've been doing together." Gizmo said.

"Dude, it's okay. I'm fine with it. How have you been, man?" said Cody.

"I'm fine, actually." Gizmo said.

"You've been growing up so quickly, have you?" asked Cody.

"Pretty much." said Cody.

"Haven't seen you since you were 8 since the Ice storm back in Shiverpool." said Cody.

"Yeah. I'm 12 now. I've been 12 for a month or 2, so I'm in my pre-teen year's now." said Gizmo.

Lani came up to Cody and said, "So, Cody, this is your brother I met?"

Gizmo stares at Lani and said, "Yeah. You pretty much met me earlier that afternoon."

"I see you met a few other penguins' here." said Lani.

"I guess. One's from Australia, another's from Japan and another's from South America, so, yeah, I guess I'm pretty much sociable." explains Gizmo.

Cody and Lani looked at each other and began to socialize with Gizmo and started to get to know each other for a few hours. The next morning, Gizmo got up and watched the sun rise up from the sky for 10 minutes until Cody came from behind him.

"Hey, bro." greets Cody.

Gizmo looked behind him and said to Cody, "Good Morning, bro."

"What are you doing?" asked Cody.

"I'm watching the sun rise, like I always do." replied Gizmo.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Cody.

"Sure." answered Gizmo.

Cody sat down next to Gizmo and watched the sunrise and the waves crashing down.

"I like coming out here in the morning. It's a cool idea to sort of see the beautiful sky rising up from the sky every morning." said Gizmo.

"I'm started to and experience the beauty of Pen Gu Island over the few weeks. It's very awesome and to see all the cool sights here. I've been living here for 3 ½ weeks and I'm thinking about moving from Shiverpool to Pen Gu, where there's sun, sand and surf all the time, you know?" said Cody.

"I hope we can catch up where we left off, this time around." said Gizmo.

"Of course we can." said Cody.

"That's awesome." said Gizmo.

Cody and Gizmo gave each other some daps and hugs and continued to watch the sun rise.


	5. The Twins of the Beach

Chapter 5: The Twins of the Beach

Hours later, Gizmo walked around Pen Gu Island looking for experience as a new resident and met up with Cody and Chicken Joe.

"What's up, guys?" greets Gizmo.

Joe looked at Cody and Gizmo and felt a twinge inside of him that it's looking at a mirror.

"Whoa, this is so surreal. It's like I'm seeing double." exclaimed Joe.

"We're fraternal twins. We may look alike, but we're different." explained Gizmo. "Here's the difference. Cody's 17 and I'm 12. I have a Big Z necklace and he used to wear one. He has red eyes; I have blue and green eyes. He has a growth spurt and I'm a little taller. He has straight rockhopper hair and mine's a little spiky and kind of punk-rocky look-like. It's very unusual, but that's just the way we roll, you know?"

Joe stares at Gizmo and Cody and recognizes the difference between their personas. Then he says, "Okay. I think I see the difference."

Gizmo recognizes Joe's surfboard and begins to ask him how it's made.

"So, what does your surfboard represents?" asked Gizmo.

Joe takes a deep breath and explains, "This surfboard represents corn, because where I come from, my world revolves around corn. I made pictures of corn in my time and when you're from Lake Michigan, I'm pretty much a laid-back, surf nut chicken. So, because of my inspiration of surfing and corn, I spent about 4 ½ hours with that board and searched for Koa wood and I carved it, wax it and colored it and it turned out to be a very awesome board. It still represents my love for surfing. I had my own board for 8 years and it's about how my life changed because of it."

"That's an awesome story. So this board changed your life?" asked Gizmo.

"Yep. I'm happy to say this board has been a part of me." said Joe.

Cody, Joe and Gizmo then walked across Pen Gu Island and recognized all the penguins staring at Cody and Gizmo.

"Everybody's looking at us." said Gizmo, nervously.

"Didn't you hear? Everyone knows you're twins." answered Joe.

"Well, that's no problem." said Cody.

A group of penguins came and began to socialize with Cody and Gizmo. Gizmo became ambitious, but seemed to be confident with them. Joe, Cody and Gizmo met up with Mike and started to talk.

"So, everyone realizes we're twins." Mike said.

"We've figured." Gizmo replied.

"Is it bothering you?" asked Mike.

"Not really. It doesn't bother us most of the time." said Cody.

"Hey, mate. How's it going?" said Rory.

"Nothing much." said Gizmo.

"What's been going on, Nubbins?" asked Cody.

"Not a lot. I'm just walking through." Rory said.

"I'm wondering what it must've been like to live in Australia." said Gizmo.

Rory sighed and said, "Australia has been one of my most homelands for over 18 ½ years, mate. I've lived in Bells Beach all my life, almost. The one who inspired me to surf was Big Z. Since then, I've been able to become what I have been and that's just the way I am."

"So, why do you have all these rhinestones on you?" asked Mike.

"Every penguin in my hometown has had their rhinestones in their body and I had those since I was about 7. I got used to it." said Rory.

"Okay, then." Cody said.

"Catch you later, dude." said Joe.

"Right, then. Have a g'day mate." said Rory.

Lani caught up with Joe, Mike, Gizmo and Cody and greeted them.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Lani asked.

"Nothing much." said Cody. "We're just hanging out."

"Okay. Listen, I'm heading to Uncle Z's place to do some yoga for an hour." Lani explained.

"Yoga. It cleanses the mind and frees the spirit and eases the stress away. Good times." Mike sighs.

"I've never done yoga before." Cody said.

"You should try it. It's relaxing, soothing and cleanses the mind and body." said Lani.

'Why don't we meet each other later and get to know each other a little later." said Mike.

"Okay. See you around." Cody said.


	6. Adventures in the Forest

Chapter 6: Adventures in the Forest

Cody, Joe and Gizmo went in the forest later in the morning and began to enhance the beauty and admiration of the forest.

"This is a beautiful forest." Gizmo said.

"I mostly come here to enjoy peace and quiet around and let all the tension come down a little. It's so peaceful, you know?" said Cody.

Gizmo wandered around the forest until he walked through a trap and got encountered by the Pen Guans. Joe came and stopped them, by speaking in their native tongue.

"Dudes, it's okay. Gizmo is our friend." Joe explained.

"Yes. Friend. Don't hurt me, please." Gizmo said.

The Pen Guans began to understand Joe and Gizmo and they let Gizmo down.

"How do you know them?" asked Gizmo.

"I'm their king. I can speak their language." Joe said.

"How do you speak their language?" asked Gizmo.

Joe felt embarrassed and began to introduce Gizmo. The Pen Guans quickly responded to Gizmo and they saw Cody and began to gang up on him by dancing.

"How are they dancing?" asked Cody.

"It's just their way of saying that they like you." Joe replied.

"Okay. Understood." Cody said.

The Pen Guans tagged along with Joe, Cody and Gizmo and Gizmo started to feel a little uncomfortable with it.

"Are you sure these Pen Guans won't harm us?" asked Gizmo, nervously.

"Of course they won't. They like Cody and they're starting to like you now." answered Joe.

Later on, The Pen Guans, Joe, Cody and Gizmo saw Lani and Big Z doing ta'I chi.

"I thought they were doing yoga." Gizmo said.

"They are. Yoga and Ta'I chi helps you relax and take away all the stress." Joe said.

"You know ta'I chi, Joey boy?" Gizmo asked.

"I did ta'I chi in my time and I have been a laid-back dude back then." Joe answered.

Gizmo looked at Big Z and felt a little scared and started to run away back to the beach. Joe, Cody and the Pen Guans noticed Gizmo running away from Big Z and started to go after him. When they got to the beach, Cody found Gizmo by the other side of the beach, looking frightened.

"Hey, buddy. Are you okay? I saw you running away from Big Z." said Cody.

"I didn't know he's that big. I'm kind of scared of him." Gizmo said.

"Come on, you don't mean that." Cody said.

"Have you seen the way he looks? The way he looks like can crush a little dude like me." Gizmo said.

"I know he seems a bit, you know, big, but he's harmless. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Cody said.

"Are you sure?" asked Gizmo.

"I'm positive." replied Cody.

Gizmo smiled and then he gave Cody a hug, just for protection. Joe came over and saw Gizmo, looking a little afraid.

"Hey, dude. You okay?" asked Joe. "You look like you're scared of something."

"He's scared of Big Z." Cody answered.

"Seriously? No one's scared of Big Z before." Joe said.

"I try not to admit it." Gizmo said.

Lani came from behind them and overheard the whole conversation and starts to feel overwhelmed.

"I heard you're scared of my uncle. No one has ever been scared of him before." said Lani.

"You tell me." said Gizmo.

"Can you at least try to make friends with him?" Lani asks.

Gizmo sighs and says, "I don't know, but I'll try."


	7. Meeting Big Z

Chapter 7: Meeting Big Z

Later this afternoon, Gizmo, Cody, Lani and Chicken Joe went to Big Z's house and to straighten out the issue. Z opened up the door and started to be a little suspicious.

"Hey, Uncle Z." said Lani.

"Hi, Lani. What brings you here?" asks Z.

"We have a little problem we thought you might settle with." Lani said.

"I'm happy to help. I live for solving problems." said Z.

Cody brought in Gizmo and started to feel a little afraid of Z. Z wasn't surprised to see Gizmo.

"You remember Austin "Gizmo" Maverick, right?" asked Lani.

"Of course." replied Z.

"Can I be honest?" asked Cody.

"Sure." answered Z.

"The thing is we saw you and Lani doing ta'I Chi in the forest earlier and Gizmo saw you and began to run away. I think he's scared of you." said Cody.

Z became surprised to hear what was said and began to feel a little disappointed. Then he says, "How is that possible to be afraid of me?"

Lani said, "I think he's afraid of what you look like and he thought you were going to be a mean person or that you don't like him."

"Can we have this conversation, just me and Gizmo?" asked Z.

Cody, Lani and Joe went out of Big Z's house and waited for the sun to set, leaving Z and Gizmo alone to talk.

"Come in, kid." Z said.

Gizmo came in and started to feel a little nervous, but felt a little brave.

Z sighs and said, "You know, I have plenty of friends and fans who are easy to make friends with. I never thought someone who would be afraid of me. Is there something about me that makes you afraid of me?"

"I always thought that you were kind of big, but I didn't expect you to be this big. When I see big people, I though you were going to hurt me or anything. I was very scared because I thought you were a mean and very harmful person." Gizmo admitted.

"Come on, man. I would never be mean to anyone. Everyone knows me here and I'm a very friendly person. I've been a very cool and friendly person all my life and I realized I like to be around people most of the time. I hid away from other people at Pen Gu Island because I was scared of going back to competition again, so I faked my own death and I sort of hidden away from people for at least, 10 ½ years. When I met Cody, I felt as if I got a friend who always wanted to show me to ways of being a winner, even though I told him, there's more to life than winning. Just to have fun. Seeing you, I hope I might be able to be myself again." Z said.

Gizmo felt a twinge of bravery inside of him and decides to tell him his story.

"Listening to what you said just made me realize the things I went through in my life. 4 years ago, Cody and I were very cool. One night, there was a gi-normous ice storm. Cody was 14 and I was 8. When we were trying to go to a safe place, I tried to find them, but it was too late. The ice already broke through and I flew 4,000 feet in the air and flown out of Antarctica. For over 20,000 miles away from Antarctica over 4 hours after a long, lonely journey, I landed to America. I made my move from Shiverpool to Los Angeles and I got adopted by this family for 4 years. Don't get me wrong, I had everything I needed, but it felt kind of lonely. I felt homesick and kept thinking about Cody. As the years went on, I still keep thinking about Cody and I'm thinking about reuniting with Cody again and he's still a part of my life and he still is today. And that's my story." Gizmo said.

Z's eyes filled with tears during the middle of the story and said, "You are so strong. You always wanted to think about your brother and you're reunited again."

Gizmo said, "I know we went off to a wrong start, but can we start over?"

Z smiled and said, "Sure, why not, kid?"

"My name is Austin Maverick. My family and current nickname and stage name is 'Gizmo'." Gizmo said.

"The name is Zeke Topanga. My nicknames are Geek and the famous 'Big Z'." Z said.

The two shook hands and began to be friends. "I know we're going to be cool." Gizmo said.

"We're already cool." said Z.

Gizmo came out with Z and saw Joe, Lani and Cody waiting for what's happening. Z said, "We're friends now."

Cody said, "I knew you guys are going to all right."


	8. Sharing Stories

Chapter 8: Sharing Stories

When the sun started to set, Gizmo went to the beach for a little peace and quiet while watching the sunset. Chicken Joe came from behind him and started to talk to Gizmo.

"So, what's on your mind, little man?" asked Joe.

Gizmo looked at Joe and replied, "Not much. I'm just thinking about Cody. Now that Cody and I are back together, I really don't want to lose him, you know?"

Joe sighs and asks Gizmo about why Cody and Gizmo were separated.

Gizmo breathed exasperatedly and tells the story about Cody and Gizmo separated. "This is how the story goes. 4 years ago, Cody and I were in Shiverpool, a little town in Antarctica, on a late night, an enormous ice storm hit on us. Cody, my mom, Glen and I were trying to find a safe place so the ice won't hit us. Later on, the ice chunks came on me and threw me off the igloo over 4,000 feet in the air and I drifted away out of Antarctica and floated around 20,000 miles for 4 ½ hours all the way to America. I landed in Los Angeles after that. There were adopted Los Angeles caretakers who kept me for 4 years. They had 15 kids. 9 of their own, 6 adopted. I felt as if I got me a big family, but it actually felt lonely. I began to feel homesick and lonesome as the years went by and wondered will I ever see Cody again, which brought me to today. My persona has been a shy, quiet pre-teen. I've been a shy kid for almost 12 years and it doesn't change. And that's my story."

Gizmo sees tears coming out of Joe's eyes and was pretty overwhelmed by the story.

"Dude, are you crying?" asked Gizmo.

"I'm fine. I just got something in my eye, that's all." said Joe, tearfully.

"You need a tissue?" asked Gizmo.

Gizmo handed a tissue to Joe and dried his eyes, and then Gizmo began to be a little curious.

"So, tell me how you and Cody met and became good friends." said Gizmo.

Joe sighs and explains, "It was in search for the Pen Gu Memorial Surf Contest, right? We saw this little penguin chasing the whale and that's where I met and rescued Cody. We have a connection, so we were like brothers. Not real brothers, though. Cody and I immediately became good friends. When I found Cody, we never wanted to lose each other. During the Surf Contest, Cody and I scored a 27 and trying to go for our final wave of the contest until Tank came and tried to get me until Cody came and saved me, which of course, I won, which I didn't know. Even though Cody didn't win, we're still good friends."

"That's an awesome story." Gizmo said.

"We still look out for each other and he is, like a brother to me." Joe said.

Gizmo chuckles and said, "You know, after hearing your story, Cody must be so lucky to have a friend like you. You're all right, Joe."

"You, too. And I really am lucky to Cody as my friend." said Joe, happily.

Cody saw Gizmo and Joe talking and joins them. Cody then says, "Thought I found you here. You guys getting along okay?"

"We're getting along just fine, sharing stories and all." said Joe.

"Okay. I'm just checking on you guys and to let you know, I'm hoping we can surf together." said Cody.

"Sure. Why not?" Gizmo said. "I brought my surfboard, just in case."

"Let's surf!" exclaimed Big Z.

Cody, Joe and Gizmo overheard Z ready to surf. "You heard, didn't you?" asked Gizmo.

"Of course. If you're going to surf, you're going to need a big surfer to surf along with." Z said.

Later on, Cody, Z, Joe and Gizmo surfed through the sunset and started to have a good time, having fun with each other until the sun went down.


	9. Gizmo's Confession

Chapter 9: Gizmo's Confession

Nightfall came and Gizmo began to feel a little lonesome and knowing that he had a little secret he hadn't told Cody yet and is afraid that they would split up, permanently. Cody saw Gizmo sitting in the sand and being a little moody.

"Hey, Giz." said Cody.

Gizmo looked at him, very troubled and said, "Hi, Cody."

"You feeling okay?" asked Cody.

"I'm fine. Just feeling a little down." said Gizmo, sadly.

"Tell me what's on your mind." Cody said.

Gizmo sighed and said, "The thing is the reason I wanted hang out with you is because we couldn't be split up again. I've been living in Los Angeles for 4 years and had a little adopted family there, and it never felt happy. So every single time I've been by myself, I've been thinking about you non-stop and wondered when we are going to be reunited again. I thought we could be back together. When I heard you were in Pen Gu Island, I figured we'd spend time together. I was afraid to tell you that I need you. I really wanted to be your little brother again."

Cody sighed and looked at Gizmo and said, "If you wanted to hang out with me, why did you want to tag along with me?"

"I can't face being apart again. I'm not going to take that risk." Gizmo answered.

"So you went with me so you wouldn't want to be lonesome?" asked Cody.

"Yeah. That was pretty much it." answered Gizmo.

"I can't believe this." said Cody.

"Dude, don't be mad at me. It's not my fault." Gizmo said.

"I don't even want to talk about this. Just leave me alone." Cody said, angrily.

Cody stormed off, leaving Gizmo alone. Gizmo looked in distraught and whispered, "I'm sorry, Cody. I really want you back." Later on, Gizmo sat down, curled up into a little ball and started to cry. Hours later, Gizmo felt so moody, that he decided to run away to the forest while everyone's sleeping, thinking he needed some peace and to think about Cody. He really started to love and care for his long-lost big brother.


	10. Missing Gizmo

Chapter 10: Missing Gizmo

The next morning, Cody woke up and began to apologize to Gizmo for last night.

"Giz? Dude, I know you're still upset, but I thought about what you said, and you were right. You needed to me with me so we would never spilt up again. So, can you forgive me?" Cody said.

There were silence when he walked in, then he looked at a note that reads: _Cody, I wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry. I just wanted to be your little twin brother again. I just don't want to lose you, but you don't have to worry about it because I'm running away from Pen Gu. I don't know where I'm going. I don't know when I'll be back, but all I know is you'll always be my brother. Austin "Gizmo" Maverick. _After reading the note, Cody sat down with tears streaming down his face, with his eyes closed. Lani came over and told him what's wrong. Cody then replies, "Gizmo's running away."

Lani then says, "Don't worry. We'll find him."

"I really drove him away. I was so angry, I completely hurt his feelings." Cody said.

"It's okay. He'll turn up. You know what we do when we find someone who's lost or runs away?" asks Lani.

"What's that?" asked Cody.

"We plan a search party or alert the media." answered Lani. "We gather up everyone around Pen Gu and find our lost person."

"I hope we find him." said Cody.

"We will." Lani said.

Later on, Gizmo spent a few hours in the forest, with no where else to go. Gizmo felt afraid, lonely and sad and felt as if there's no one around the forest. Gizmo sat down and strummed his guitar for about 3 minutes until someone heard him.

"You play the guitar very well." the voice said.

"Thank you. Who are you, by the way?" said Gizmo.

"My name is Jason." The voice said.

"I'm Austin Maverick. My nickname is 'Gizmo'". Gizmo said.

"Nice to meet you." Jason said.

Later on in Pen Gu, Lani and Cody knocked on Big Z's door and told Z about what happened and that Gizmo ran away.

"What happened?" asked Z.

"Gizmo ran away." said Cody.

"We have to form a search party to find Gizmo. How about it?" said Z.

"That would work." Lani said.

Later, Z, Cody and Lani gathered around to give out the news.

"Everybody needs to form a search party. Gizmo ran away from Pen Gu and we all need to find this kid." Z said.

Everyone formed a group to find Gizmo and some began to make missing posters and put them all over the island and the forest. Cody felt so guilty about the way he said to Gizmo, he went to the beach for sanctuary. Lani, Joe, Z and Rory came from behind him for some comfort.

Cody sighed and said, "This whole thing is all my fault. If I hadn't have spent more time with him with you guys, none of this would've happened."

"Dude, you found your brother. You didn't know you had a little brother and we all like him." Joe said.

"Yeah, mate. We like you and Gizmo because you guys are one of a kind." Rory said.

Cody smiled and said, "It's just that for the first time in my life, I felt as if I've got everyone here in Pen Gu as my mixed and blended family."

"You are like family to us. With Gizmo, you're tons more fun." Lani said.

"Whatever it takes, we'll find your brother." said Z.

"Thanks, guys. I wished you guys were my close friends." said Cody.

"We are friends, no matter what." Joe said.

Lani, Z, Rory, Joe and Cody formed a group hug and hoped they will find Gizmo.


	11. Gizmo's Return to Pen Gu Island

Chapter 11: Gizmo's Return to Pen Gu Island

Gizmo and Jason went off the forest and spent the night in a little hut. Later that night, the rain poured and Gizmo felt like going back to Pen Gu Island. He then felt homesick and began to miss Cody, a lot.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine. I just my brother, that's all." Gizmo answered, sadly.

"What happened between you two?" asked Jason.

"I felt as if I'm top of the world when I found him. Now, I kind of blew it." answered Gizmo.

"My parents died when I was 6 and my brother was pretty much messed up and I had to stand on my own. Growing up, I didn't have a normal family." Jason said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Gizmo. "It must've been tough living your life on your own."

"I'm doing okay. Dude, if you want to go back to your brother, it's cool with me." Jason said.

"Are you sure?" asked Gizmo.

"I'm positive." Jason said.

Gizmo stood up and said, "What about you?"

"I'll be okay. Look out for yourself, okay?" said Jason.

"All right. See ya later." said Gizmo.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" said Jason.

"I will." said Gizmo. "Thanks for letting me crash here."

"You're welcome." Jason said.

Gizmo got his stuff together and went back to Pen Gu on a rainy night. Gizmo stopped and saw a missing poster on the tree and sees his picture, and he realized the penguins are looking for Gizmo. He soon returned to Pen Gu Island and saw no one in sight. Later on, he slept at the view of the Pen Gu near the forest for 3 hours. Early in the morning, the rain stopped and the sun began to rise and Gizmo went back to Pen Gu Island and walked across the island and he saw Cody. Cody felt depressed thinking that Gizmo has gone and never came back and Cody looked over his shoulder. It was Lani who was near him.

"It's okay. We're still going to find him." Lani said.

"I hope so." Cody's voice began to break.

"Be strong, okay?" Lani said, and she walked away.

Cody started to walk across the beach until he heard Gizmo calling him.

"Cody!" he shouted.

Cody turned around slowly and saw Gizmo running towards and Cody ran towards Gizmo giving them hugs. Lani saw Gizmo and Cody and tells Z that Gizmo's back.

"Dude, I'm so happy to see you. I thought I'd never see you again." Gizmo said.

"So did I." replied Cody.

Cody sighs and Gizmo said, "I'm sorry about the trouble I caused."

"I'm sorry, too, for letting you go. I really want to be your big brother again." Cody said.

Z saw Gizmo and tells everyone that Gizmo has returned to Pen Gu Island. Lani, Big Z, Joe and the rest of the penguins came to see Gizmo coming back and everyone began to hug, cheer and became completely emotional. Cody, Joe and Gizmo got emotional when they found each other. Cody smiled and told Gizmo, "I'm never going to let you go, man."

Gizmo looked at him and said, "You too, bro."

Then Gizmo and Cody promised each other they will stick together, no matter what.


	12. Brothers for Life

Chapter 12: Brothers for Life

Hours after returning to Pen Gu Island, Cody and Gizmo became closer than ever.

"Gizmo, I'm sorry about what happened. You are like a real brother to me. I'll always be here for you, no matter what." Cody said.

Gizmo stared at Cody and replied, "If I can only imagine, just being able to spend time together."

"We will. We're brothers, and we always will be." said Cody.

Cody and Gizmo hugged each other and made a promise never to split up. Then, they saw Chicken Joe along with Big Z, Lani and Mike seeing Cody and Gizmo reunited again.

"Hey, guys." called out Big Z.

Cody and Gizmo turned to see Big Z with Mike, Lani and Joe and greeted them back.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Cody.

"We came here to see Gizmo." explained Z.

Gizmo walked across from Big Z and Cody followed him from behind. Z introduced Gizmo to pro surfers, Kelly Slater and Rob Machado. Gizmo felt a little shocked at seeing them in person.

"Which one of you is Austin "Gizmo" Maverick? asked Kelly.

Gizmo nervously said, "That would be me."

Rob said to Gizmo, "We heard you were Cody's long-lost twin brother."

"We're fraternal, actually." said Gizmo. "There's a difference. Cody has red eyes, I have blue eyes. He's a little shorter, I'm a little taller. He's 17 and I'm 12, a little unusual for age differences. We may look alike, but we're different."

Kelly and Rob looked at each other and thought that this might work out, getting to know Gizmo. Rob said, "We're having a little get together at the beach and it's broadcasted by SPEN, so we thought you might be able to attend."

Cody and Gizmo looked at each other and said, "Count us in!"

"That's awesome! We're looking forward to see you all tonight." said Kelly.

"Nice meeting you guys." said Gizmo.

"Nice meeting you too." said Rob. "See you tonight."

Kelly and Rob walked off, leaving Gizmo frozen with excitement.

"Dude, are you okay?" Cody asked.

Gizmo was frozen, then said, "I'm going to a party with Kelly Slater and Rob Machado." Then he fainted.

Z stared at him and said, "Well, that went well."

Later that evening, the party began to start and Lani, Cody, Gizmo, Z, Mike and Joe entered the event and started to have a great time. Cody and Gizmo discovered they were set to be brothers for life. Cody looked at Gizmo and said, "You cool?"

Gizmo looked at him and responded, "I'm cool."

"I know that we're twins, but we will never be apart again because we're brothers. For life, dude." said Cody.

Gizmo chuckles softly and said the same thing to Cody and gave each other daps and hugs. Kelly called all the animals for a taking a picture. Cody stood next to Joe and Gizmo and got their pictures taken. Then, Rob and Kelly said that Gizmo and Cody wanted to take a picture with them, together. After the party, Joe, Cody and Gizmo began to walk back home and started to socialize.

"So, are you guys going to be brothers forever?" asked Joe.

Cody and Gizmo looked at each other and started to smile and Cody responded, "Always, Joe. We're going to be brothers no matter what."

"Okay. I hope I can get to know Gizmo a little more." said Joe.

"You will." Gizmo said. "You just have to tell us apart sooner."

When they arrived at Big Z's place, Joe started to walk off back to the forest and Cody and Gizmo stood at the moonlight and looked back on their memories of reuniting back together.

"What's on your mind now?" asked Gizmo.

Cody sighs and said, "You being my brother again is going to be a piece of cake."

"Same here." said Gizmo.

Gizmo brought a little surprise for Cody, the he said, "Close your eyes."

Cody closed his eyes and took out his old Big Z necklace he found while he went back to Pen Gu after being missing. He put it around Cody's neck and Cody opened his eyes and surprised him.

"Where did you find it?" asked Cody.

"I found it somewhere near the ocean while I was running away and had to keep it a surprise for you." said Gizmo.

Cody chuckles and said, "Thanks, man."

Z looked for behind them and said, "There's plenty more where those came from. Just come over to my shack and I can give you 12 more."

"All right. Thanks." said Cody.

"It's going to be a lot of fun. Brothers?" said Cody, as he stuck out his fin and Gizmo looked at him and smiled and replied, "For life, man." Then they gave each other daps and hugs realizing they will be brothers… for many years to come.


End file.
